


SEASON

by smilecat



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilecat/pseuds/smilecat
Summary: *虽然正片没明说，但是无妻无子设定。*时间点：春2007—2008年  夏2010年  秋2015年  冬2019年
Relationships: Gonzalo Higuaín/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 6





	SEASON

春

伊瓜因在跑位时不小心和梅西撞到了一起，随即两人顺理成章地摔倒在草坪上。

梅西翻了个跟头重新坐了起来，呆呆地望向还没摸清现状的伊瓜因。没等伊瓜因捋好自己散乱的长发，一旁目睹全过程的加戈就在俱乐部队友与世青赛队友间果断选择后者，小心地拉起肩头粘上杂草的梅西。

劳尔走过来拍了拍小烟枪的肩膀，似乎想让他不要介意这次小冲突。年轻人自然很快起身，迅速整理好球衣准备下一次进攻。

“El Pipita。”

身后传来的陌生呼唤让他好奇地转过头看去，只见梅西直愣愣地盯向自己后背，耷拉一头没有刻意去整理的短发嘀咕着。

“有什么事吗?”伊瓜因礼貌地回复。

“没有，”身着明显大一码球衣的男孩顿了会，“就是想叫叫你。”

“像冈萨洛，pipa，pipita这样。”梅西继续补充道，想要表达自己并非恶意。裁判似乎对两人的闲聊不耐烦，催促他们赶快就位。

伊瓜因和所有人一样，对梅西的基本资料有过粗略了解。那是位在拉玛西亚成长的阿根廷人，令后卫头疼的诺坎普新宠。他望向远去的19号印号，突然想起加戈说过，他和梅西很像。

2007年他来到皇家马德里，当然球队里已经有了来自阿根廷的第二个费尔南多。

“嘿，小鸡。”加戈曾在喝醉酒时对伊瓜因开玩笑，怂恿他把卷发换成一头雷东多式的长发。

加戈还没说完“好看”这个词就倒头在吧台上呼呼大睡，一旁被拉莫斯缠着灌酒的卡西在微醺状态下赶紧安排回程。没怎么沾酒的伊瓜因背上加戈去拦出租车，就这样结束了他的迎新会。

那时被风吹乱头发的加戈一边磨蹭伊瓜因脖颈一边意识不明地说了句，冈萨洛像里奥。

“等等是哪个里奥啊。”伊瓜因把加戈折腾进出租车又不放心，于是自己也钻了进去。

当然回复是呼噜声。

直到现在伊瓜因仍觉得加戈说的话挺奇怪，无论是球风还是外貌，他并不像梅西。或许费尔在世青赛期间也烂醉如泥被里奥背过，为了不在球场上分心，伊瓜因快速得出这样莫名其妙的结论后便投入比赛中。

几十分钟后，终场哨声响起。队员们逐渐收起赛场上的剑拔弩张，开始与对手拥抱示意。伊瓜因环视四周，找到了正在用鞋底去抹平翘起的草地皮的小个头男孩。梅西摇晃脑袋似乎觉得地皮还是会绊倒人，于是索性弯腰用手硬生生地往下压。

“里奥!”

伊瓜因害怕专心整理草坪的梅西听不见，一边跑过去一边大声呼喊。结果声音太大，引来周围人好奇的目光。可等梅西乖乖起身看伊瓜因跑到身边时，眼前身着白色20号球服的少年却忘记了自己要说什么。

可能只是想喊一下名字，伊瓜因只能这么想。

但为什么想喊名字呢。

他们并不熟悉，而又有个与生俱来的共性让他们彼此又不陌生。

遥远的南半球大陆上，有他们的故国。

梅西主动张开双臂抱住略尴尬的伊瓜因，当伊瓜因回抱时才切实感受到对方体型的娇小。忽然远处的春雷奏响，来不及思考队长们就开始催促队员们赶快回更衣室。拥抱还意犹未尽，连话都没说上几句的伊瓜因再次自责自己嘴笨。

雨滴触碰球衣，滑过队徽落在草坪上。眼前小人的刘海挂上水滴，直视伊瓜因笑了。

“头发上。”

听罢伊瓜因才发现自己和梅西一起沾上了雨滴。

“你也是啊。”伊瓜因伸手揉捏起梅西一小撮刘海，水滴顺着指尖与雨一起混入掌心里。梅西学着伊瓜因也踮脚抚摸起他末梢沾上雨水的头发，无意划过伊瓜因脖颈。手指留给伊瓜因的湿热并没有很快散去，痒痒的却很温柔。

“赶快回去吧，免得感冒了。”梅西腼腆地笑着拍了拍伊瓜因的肩膀，就这样两人分开回到了彼此的俱乐部伙伴旁边。

待伊瓜因回到更衣室时才突然间忆起一件很重要的事忘记了。“球衣！我忘换了!”他对刚把球衣脱下来的加戈叫喊道。

被吓了一跳的加戈抗议着把刚脱下的球衣扔到伊瓜因头上，“反正还有的是机会。”

球衣上没有干透的雨珠细细倾诉着一切尚且来日方长。

夏

“嘿，午安小烟枪。”

梅西扑到躺在草坪伸懒腰的伊瓜因身上，笑嘻嘻地凑近鼻尖。

那是异国夏日里普通的午后，树荫在男孩脸庞画上斑驳的影子，时不时为蓬松的棕发添上几抹绿色。梅西抖了抖脑袋，任由头顶粘上的花叶飘落于地。一小片不听话的树叶停落在伊瓜因的唇边，引来身上的男孩狡猾的浅笑。

他愈发紧贴伊瓜因的胸口，脑袋往下挪近下巴，不自觉中发丝垂落于伊瓜因的脸颊。捣蛋鬼瞄准目标，用牙齿咬住落跑的树叶后得意地起身正坐，再次随便抖了抖乱糟糟的头发。

简单的几个动作，短暂的几秒间隙，暂停了伊瓜因的时间，促使他视线停留在梅西叼起叶片的那一瞬。恍惚中，梅西遗留的体温渗透训练服熔化于他的肌肤内，轻吹唇边时隐约的呼吸声飘入耳蜗，像是要乘机成为伊瓜因身体的一部分消散不去。

夏风烧得他脸烫，花叶扰得他心乱。

七月慢慢地来，捎上这名男孩闯入他的盛夏。

“里奥，你要理头发了。”伊瓜因坐起身和梅西的脑袋只有毫厘之差，他把前额挨在梅西杂乱的刘海上。

“懒。”梅西超直接地应付，并乘其不备轻轻撞了下伊瓜因光溜溜的额头，惹来伊瓜因下意识地眨眼。

随后阿圭罗毫不犹豫地把伊瓜因从地面摩擦着拖了出来，转身抱住自己宝贝般的青梅竹马。梅西也乖乖地任由阿圭罗缠着自己，特维斯幸灾乐祸地跑来问伊瓜因屁股还安详吗。

非洲的盛夏里他们原本可以做得很棒，小组赛三战全胜连赢墨西哥也很荡气回肠。结果他们输给了德国，刷新淘汰赛历史记录的惨。待一切结束之后，伊瓜因脱下奔跑了九十多分钟已全是泥巴的球衣，不想抬头看观众席上肆意庆祝的德国球迷。跟二话不说就往回走的梅西一样，他只想赶快回到更衣室。

在所有人都从更衣室离开后，那孩子哭得很吓人。

先一步离开更衣室的伊瓜因回来寻找遗留的护腿板，一眼就发现这幅惨样的梅西。他就好像是刚出生的婴儿那般没有意图，只是一股脑地宣泄。鼻涕倒流入喉咙，连同不听指挥的呼吸一起发出咕噜声后咽进肚子。十号号码的背影死死抓住自己的手腕，指甲似乎要将皮肉蹂躏一团陷进血管，只为压抑住快要成为惨叫的哭泣。

伊瓜因想立刻去安慰梅西，便根本没去管自己早就哭得乱七八糟的脸跑到他面前。显然小跳蚤并不开心自己被队友看见软弱的一面，麻利又倔强地用胳膊擦了擦眼角看向对方。

“里奥没事的，我们还有下一个四年，我们还有机会的.....”可话还没说完，年轻九号的眼泪却不听使唤地往下掉，哽咽得话都说不出来只好难受地扯起球衣领口遮住脸。可哪想到连领口都遮不住他的失态，只有歇斯底里地哭得比年轻十号更惨，最后落得了一个被自己要安慰的人安慰的地步。 

阿根廷人是敏感的民族。他们有着不愿意被人征服的桀骜不驯，却完全不懂得如何控制自己的喜怒哀乐。从这点上他和梅西都是彻头彻尾的阿根廷人。

足球是这个国家最后的蜘蛛之丝。可又要多少次眼睁睁目睹通往夜空的蛛丝被神明剪断，才有资格得到启明星的一眼垂青。

临走前熟悉的花叶被风吹佛到梅西的脸颊，似乎是想吻别伤心的南美旅人。伊瓜因轻轻帮梅西摘下，脆弱的叶子便很快与残留的花絮一同被风吹回到这片非洲大陆的土地上。她们将会在几天后代替离开的人们，见证胜利者举起生命之杯。

豪尔赫和南希轮流安慰许久战败而归的孩子，伊瓜因对让父母这么操心感到愧疚与羞耻。能登上这么大的舞台，这已经是豪尔赫没有想象过的事。

“我哭得稀巴烂，像个小屁孩。”伊瓜因弱弱地抱怨自己。

“真正的男人心里总会装个小男孩的。”老烟枪狡辩道。

南希为爷俩送上热腾腾的烤芝士，身为前职业选手的父亲语重心长地劝伊瓜因，既然已经过去了就不要再回头看。

“因为没有后路吗。”伊瓜因贫嘴道。

“不是，”豪尔赫把烤芝士塞到伊瓜因口中，堵得他插不了话，“等这段旅程过后，就知道了。”

“但要记住，无论世界其他人怎么看你，你永远是我最骄傲的儿子。”

秋

伊瓜因做过好几次一样的梦。他梦见十二码开外的球门堆满砖块，梦见鞋钉摩擦出的划痕淹没于草地，梦见飞离脚背的足球转瞬即逝，梦见彗星在漆黑的夜空劈出条状裂口。

梦见智利人在哭泣的照明灯下欢呼，梦见队长轻抚自己发旋时的一刹微颤。

不知道为什么，他提前买了回那不勒斯的机票。梅西听说后提出也想去看看，于是伊瓜因便改签后重新买了两张机票。

马上就要启程的伊瓜因家里，加戈躺在沙发上翻着杂志摆弄茶袋，他原本是特意来看看竹马的状态怎么样的。但听到梅西会来布宜诺斯艾斯利和伊瓜因一起去那不勒斯，加戈还是忍不住地调侃一句：“你们这是要私奔吗。”

伊瓜因笑道，也不是不可以。加戈起身泡上一杯马黛茶淡淡说:“你们真的很像，责任心强又敏感，还倔强。”伊瓜因愣住半晌，加戈趁机把马黛茶端到他嘴边，故意做出要灌他喝的模样。为了不被烫伤伊瓜因只好接过抿了一小口。

“我觉得里奥泡的比你好喝。”话音刚落伊瓜因就被自己自18岁就相识的老友捶了一拳。

回到那不勒斯的话严格而言是秋天。梅西在下机场后捂住伊瓜因的手，说应该不会冷了吧，这里比阿根廷要暖和呢。

伊瓜因带梅西来到自己的住处放置好行李后，一起随意地在街道上散步。几年前西班牙的夜里，他们也会挑着机会找时间去马德里或是巴塞罗那，不去喧闹的酒吧也不去繁华的商街，只是在小巷里伴随声声尤克里里，你一言我一语地搭着话。

“十月这里会更美。”伊瓜因惋惜这段时间梅西一定会繁琐于赛程很难过来。

“可以欧冠的时候过来啊，如果抽到一组的话。”

“那可别，你作为对手可头疼了。”伊瓜因笑着说罢把身旁人搂入怀中，梅西顺势抬头挠起他的胡须。

“你说我要不要也留胡子呢。”听到梅西这么说，伊瓜因故意凑近用胡渣去扎对方前额。梅西躲闪不及便不服输地拿自己碎发顶了顶伊瓜因的下颚。

等到黄昏回到家里，梅西泡上熟悉的马黛茶。品上一口后递给打开电视的伊瓜因，夕阳的橘红穿过落地窗染上茶杯的角落，仿佛花瓣遗落于水中被海草淹没。没等靠近嘴边，梅西先吸管一步品尝到伊瓜因的唇。

点上的轻薄一吻，却激起万千思绪。伊瓜因忘记手边的茶香，陷进对方的臂弯中。他们就这样谁也没说话，仅是抱住迟迟不放。直到不知过了多久，耳边已经听不见聒噪的电视声，只留有彼此舒缓的呼吸。

那天夜晚，他们在祖辈的故乡亚平宁半岛相拥结合。19世纪末，这里的农民为了逃离农业危机不得不背井离乡，来到世界粮仓谋求生计。百余年后他们的后裔却仍然需要去往陌生的他乡，同样因为深爱的故土无法赐予美好的生活。

贝尔格拉诺在五月的太阳上烙印自由与黎明，并将蓝赋予虔诚之名，将白赋予纯洁之意，在罗萨里奥升起国旗宣告殖民统治终有一日被推翻。和平年代里，人们信奉上帝的同时也渴求凡人能效仿先知引领他们跨越苦难。在经济危机席卷阿根廷的21世纪，来自国旗初升之城的男孩与同伴们如摩西般举仗开辟红海，却又如摩西般只能在尘埃中遥望流淌牛奶与蜂蜜的迦南。

他们不想听到谩骂与讥笑，可又不需要怜悯亦或是歌颂。他们真正希望什么，那些随意评头论足的人明明比谁都清楚。

梅西苦笑道，我们已经极尽所能，荣誉何时到来或许只有上帝知道。

冬

夏日里的足球宴会属于世界与欧洲，热情的南美却在冬日举办选举这个大陆胜利者的杯赛。

豪尔赫收起舆论嘈杂的转会报纸，问自己休假在家的孩子要看美洲杯比赛吗。伊瓜因顿了半晌，还是摇了摇头。

但假期里，还是得找点事情做。他决定去剃头发，尽管熟知的发型师劝他不要再剪太短了。

“你胡子不知道比头顶茂密几倍了。”发型师唠叨着用手指故意戳了这位常客的头顶，但还是细心打理起他的头发。这个时间段人们都在家里准备收看直播，本就只接纳熟客的理发师的店里显得更加凄凉。但伊瓜因很喜欢这样无人打搅的安宁。

中途店里电视机开始播放美洲杯的赛事，国歌声不由分说就把伊瓜因的思绪拉回很久远前的冬季，初次参加美洲杯的他在列队时瞥见低头不开口的梅西。媒体夸大其词的闹剧，主场漫天飞舞的嘘声。更衣室里不足一尺之隔的九号衣柜与十号衣柜无言地矗立，见证彼此主人短暂浅吻下掩盖的苦涩，也见证了本土铩羽而归的窒息。

“我能用这颗糖果换你一张笑脸吗?”他蹲在梅西面前从口袋掏出珍宝珠。

那是伊瓜因跑去最近的路边便利店里买来的，老伯慢悠悠地翻出三种口味任他挑选。伊瓜因选了看起来最甜的味道，渴求用一丝甜腻的糖纸遮住久坐不肯起身的男孩心底的创伤。

梅西破涕为笑。他把西瓜味的棒棒糖拽进手心，拥抱面前一样眼睛红肿的少年，亲吻对方汗湿的脖颈与发梢。

“其实这些年，我基本戒糖了。”梅西调侃道，“而且你这话好土。”补充的语句瞬间改变了原本悲伤的气氛，不过弄得伊瓜因有些不好意思。梅西小心扯开糖纸，将其整齐摊在膝盖，这才注意到糖纸不起眼的角落快被磨掉的“再来一个”的字样。

“好像中奖了。”梅西说罢准备把糖纸塞还伊瓜因，怂恿他去找老伯兑换。伊瓜因不紧不慢地亲吻梅西的手心后才接住，口头上答应下来。但他并没有去换，糖纸被揣进外套口袋，与从相机洗下的合照一起放进相册里。

发型师敬业地不受激情四射的解说声影响完成了工作，拉住准备拔腿就跑的伊瓜因一起看比赛。伊瓜因不好意思拒绝只好老老实实坐回沙发上，拿起喷水壶给沙发旁的花和植物浇水，这里的装饰充满绿色是发型师自以为豪之处。

他有点不认识屏幕前的队友。

曾经有一条路，磕磕绊绊，可脚却止不住地往前奔跑。不知跑了多久终于疲惫了，不得不气喘吁吁地手扶腰。在选择停下的那天深夜，这条路将噩梦取而代之。他转头探向背后，无数记忆的碎片席卷而来，组成光芒照亮漆黑的周围。直到睁开被光刺激得眯起来的双眼，才发现身后既不是悬崖也不是乐土。

白如雪的世界里倾洒一地蓝，独有心脏前初次绣有两颗星的自己伫立。

怀揣阿根廷之梦的小冈萨洛一直看着他，无论是意气风发的他还是遍体鳞伤的他。  
  
2019年3月29日，雄鹰被风吹落一片羽毛，人们却装作浑然不知。

早已告别国家队的伊瓜因自然不会出现在直播中，即便不在场他依然涌上还未冷却的热血。腿在跃跃欲试的颤抖，伊瓜因为了不让发型师注意到而将抱枕压住膝盖。此时阳光拨开云雾渗透玻璃温柔地怀抱四周，涌上的暖意让伊瓜因惬意地闭目养神。

闭上眼后的世界听觉额外敏锐，直到欢呼伴随水滴的滴答声传入耳畔他才睁开。原来先前浇水时几粒水滴停留在花瓣上，它们在边缘摇摇欲坠最终被花蕊吸收。解说员们拉长音的goal诱使伊瓜因抬头看球扑入网中的回放，建功者劳塔罗被蓝白色簇拥。明明已经转看球赛，伊瓜因的耳边却依旧留有遗落的水滴声响，没有止息。

他是如此熟悉这声音，十年前这声音邀请他披上蓝白球衣，这场由艾马尔助演的完美首秀却是艾马尔的绝唱。滴滴答答，水声像极了钟表时针的拨动声。那时的伊瓜因是时间的受益者，艾马尔是时间的受害者。而如今的伊瓜因已经不记得挣扎了多久才肯听从时针的安排，就如同那时的艾马尔。

时间永远都是如此公平得残忍，给予舞台的是它，催促谢幕的也是它。

伊瓜因离开理发店前，屏幕里万世瞩目的英雄小心翼翼地挽起队长袖标，胡须掩盖不住深棕眼眸里闪烁的光，自少年时代起不变的热忱。

他突然想起那天也有场雨。水痕从脖颈延伸到胸口，无论怎么解释是春的恩泽依旧觉得潮湿得难受。愁绪终止于眼前娇小男孩抖落睫毛上的水珠时，那合眼的歪头一笑，使他跟随雨声跳动的心脏落了一拍。

怎么可能厌恶滴答声响，那曾给予他这个世界最大的惊喜。  


季  
初春诉说情愫的雨珠，盛夏亲吻唇角的树叶，深秋浸染茶杯的余晖，隆冬藏进袖口的糖纸。

梅西是伊瓜因的四季里触手可及的奇迹。


End file.
